


Вы имеете право хранить молчание

by RunBertRun



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detectives, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunBertRun/pseuds/RunBertRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке с однострочников: полицейская старбакс AU. Сержант Барнс работает в полиции нравов и периодически под прикрытием. Очередное задание загоняет его на улицы Бруклина под видом хастлера прямо под окна капитана Стива Роджерса. Что может пойти не так?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор незначительно отошел от заявки, но в целом суть сохранена.  
> Рейтинг за насилие и нецензурщину. До секса дело не дошло.  
> Скорее всего ООС персонажей.  
> Обоснуй и матчасть корчатся в муках.  
> Беты нет. Зато есть внезапный и сомнительный кроссовер.

Баки судорожно вздыхает, стараясь подавить дрожь во всем теле, и прячет заледеневшие руки в карманы куртки — слишком тонкой для октябрьского вечера. Он переминается с ноги на ногу. Левая рука неприятно ноет, но это скорее от усталости, чем от недавнего ранения. Во всяком случае, Баки убеждает себя именно в этом. Ему хочется горячего кофе и курить, но бумажник он оставил у Наташи в машине, а сигареты закончились еще вчера вечером, и он так и не нашел время, чтобы купить новые. 

Мимо проходит женщина, неодобрительно косясь на него. В одной руке у нее полная сумка продуктов, другой она крепко держит девочку в красной шапочке с помпоном. Поравнявшись с Баки, женщина дергает ребенка ближе к себе и ускоряет шаг. 

Баки с раздражением, направленным в первую очередь на себя, думает, что возможно, слегка погорячился тогда в участке. Но ему настолько, до одури осточертело торчать в четырех стенах, отлеживаясь и выполняя предписания врачей, что мысль заявиться в участок и понервировать шефа Фьюри казалась довольно удачной. Если бы не вовремя вмешавшаяся Наташа, скорее всего, Фьюри исполнил бы свою угрозу о том, что на месяц отправит его патрулировать улицы, разумеется, после того, как тот окончательно поправится. Но Наташа — его ангел-хранитель еще со времен академии — разрешила назревающий конфликт весьма оригинальным способом. И вот уже неделю Баки торчит на улицах Бруклина, прикидываясь хастлером. Охуенно, блядь. 

Не то чтобы Баки не был благодарен ей. Это все же лучше, чем маяться в четырех стенах, сходя с ума от изматывающей скуки, и несомненно лучше перспективы на месяц отправиться в патруль. Просто на холодных улицах ненамного веселее, чем в четырех стенах. Но будь он проклят, если признается в этом Наташе. К тому же, есть один весьма соблазнительный фактор, который заставляет его немного примириться со своим незавидным положением. Этот фактор ездит на Харли-Девидсон, одевается, как школьный учитель и очень, очень не одобряет то, чем, по его мнению, занимается Баки. И это, пожалуй, самое главное. 

На другом конце улицы с визгом тормозит ярко-рыжий “ауди”, из открытого окна гремят басы, и девочки, работающие там, тут же облепляют машину со всех сторон. Несколько из них садятся внутрь, и “ауди” тут же срывается с места. Вскоре тишина ночного города обступает со всех сторон: через дорогу слышится чья-то ругань в переулке, кто-то громко смеется выше по улице, где-то воет сирена “скорой”, сменяют друг друга сигнальные гудки автомобилей. 

Баки слушает эту мешанину звуков, словно в трансе. Руки в карманах немного отогрелись, а вот задница точно скоро отвалится. Когда возле него тормозит “бьюик” третьего поколения дурацкого цвета морской волны, Баки почти готов сам заплатить водителю, чтобы тот только позволил ему сесть в машину и погреться. За рулем сидит немолодой уже мужчина, ничем не примечательный. Но Баки скупо подмечает детали: рост примерно метр шестьдесят, рыжеватые хлипкие волосы с залысинами, очки в толстой оправе, полноватый, одет в коричневый твидовый пиджак. И в целом похож на долбаного интеллигента среднего достатка. И чего только забыл в этом квартале? Баки почти слышит насмешливый голос Наташи в этот момент: “сделай рожу попроще, а то всех клиентов распугаешь”. 

Когда стекло со стороны пассажира опускается, а водитель чуть склоняется, чтобы увидеть Баки, поза того не выражает ничего, кроме готовности хорошо провести время. Баки, опираясь на крышу “бьюика”, наклоняется к окну и слегка хриплым голосом спрашивает:

— Ищешь компанию, папаша? 

Водитель неловко улыбается, затем хмурится, окидывая Баки растерянным взглядом, и его губы складываются в незамысловатое “О”.

— Н-нет, — неуверенно тянет он и стаскивает с приборной панели путеводитель, открывая карту Бруклина на развороте, — я просто хотел уточнить, как мне проехать к Миртл-авеню? Кажется, я пару раз свернул не туда…

Баки чувствует, как напряжение внутри потихоньку отпускает. Он точно когда-нибудь свихнется с этой работой. С такой степенью разочарования в людях не живут. Баки прочищает горло и указывает на карте на улицу, где они находятся.

— Отсюда нужно проехать еще три квартала, потом свернете направо, — говорит он.

Коротышка подслеповато щурится, затем улыбается.

— О, я понял, спасибо, — кивает он, — большое спасибо. 

“Бьюик”, урча мотором, отъезжает, и наушник Баки в ту же секунду оживает. 

— Ну что? — интересуется Наташа. — Диктуй номер, пробьем этого извращенца. 

— Он просто дорогу спросил, Нат, — тихо отвечает Баки, маскируя слова за зевком. 

— Это точно не было завуалированное предложение пойти и отсосать ему? 

— Точно, — устало говорит Баки, и Наташа отключается. 

Сегодняшний вечер какой-то особенно тяжелый, и дело даже не в ноющей руке. Разве что совсем немного. Баки больше беспокоит то, что он торчит здесь уже неделю, а результатов никаких нет. Это бесит даже больше, чем рука. 

Когда Наташа вырвала его из лап им же самим взбешенного Фьюри, она предложила Баки отправиться на задание под прикрытием по делу, которое они с Бартоном расследуют. Нагрузки почти никакой — торчи на улице, слушай, запоминай, сдавай уебков, которые предлагают наркоту за секс. Хотя Наташа и провела в кабинете Фьюри достаточно долго, — а она умеет выносить мозг похлеще шефа — Баки подозревает, что тот тогда согласился на отъебись, лишь бы избавиться уже от него. Но, в отличие от шефа, Баки слишком долго был знаком с Наташей, чтобы принять ее предложение за чистую монету. И как выяснилось, чутье его не подвело.

Дело было дрянь. И это еще мягко сказано. Вот уже три месяца на улицах Бруклина орудует — по мнению Наташи — серийный убийца. Его жертвами становятся хастлеры. Они пропадают с улиц с периодичностью в две-три недели, тела находят в разных районах Бруклина, обезображенные, иногда со следами сексуального насилия, иногда частично освежеванные, иногда с отсутствующими внутренними органами. Казалось бы, почерк слишком разнится, чтобы принадлежать одному убийце, но неизменным остаются сами жертвы — мужчины разных возрастов, оказывающие услуги сексуального характера. 

В прессу информация, к счастью, пока не просочилась, в основном потому, что мало кого волнует судьба шлюх. В противном случае по всем каналам бы уже гремели разгромные выпуски о работе полицейского департамента, а убийцу бы окрестили Джеком Потрошителем 21 века. Или еще каким-нибудь идиотским прозвищем. Так что если им не удастся поймать ублюдка на живца в ближайшую неделю, появится очередная жертва, и пресса вряд ли проигнорирует такое убийство снова. 

Баки отвлекается от своих мыслей и шагает в тень, когда мимо проносится пара патрульных машин, освещая улицу проблесковыми маячками. 

— Сообщение об ограблении через две улицы, — комментирует Наташа задумчиво. — Интересно, что там грабить? 

Ломбард, думает Баки. Или подпольную букмекерскую контору, если, конечно, ее не прикрыли. Наташе он не отвечает.  
Время близится к одиннадцати, когда почти мирную тишину нарушает низкий рокочущий рев, от которого у Баки мурашки бегут вдоль позвоночника. Он выходит в круг света единственного работающего фонаря и с мрачным удовольствием наблюдает, как в десяти метрах от него останавливается Харли-Девидсон. Его хозяин кидает на Баки привычный тяжелый взгляд и скрывается в доме. Баки провожает его спину жадным взглядом. 

Минутой позже в окнах на втором этаже зажигается свет, и Баки чувствует острое иррациональное разочарование, что не может заглянуть в них, увидеть Стива — да, он знает, как зовут этого парня, и вовсе он не потому что сталкерил за ним, как маньяк, хотя, видит бог, был близок к этому — в более домашней обстановке, увидеть его таким, каким его видят друзья или хотя бы парень, разносящий газеты. Баки знает, что есть разница между тем, как он общается с тем же газетчиком, пусть даже если это вежливое “спасибо”, и как он смотрит на Баки: колко, холодно, даже раздраженно. Баки его не винит. Никому не понравится обнаружить под своими окнами хастлера, даже такого симпатичного как Баки. 

Но от этого, разумеется, не легче. 

В этот вечер, видимо, не только Баки херовей обычного, потому что уже в час Наташа отправляет его домой. Она подбирает его на соседней улице, чтобы не особо светиться, и довозит до дома. 

Возвращаясь в бетонную коробку, которую по ошибке назвали квартирой, Баки сразу заваливается спать, и ему почти не снятся кошмары. 

***

Следующий день мало чем отличается от предыдущих. С утра Баки навещает Рамлоу, привычно интересуется у врача его состоянием и, получив, неизменное “стабильно” в ответ, едет в участок, чудом не попадается на глаза Фьюри, забирает новые материалы по делу, чтобы было чем заняться до вечера, обедает в компании Бартона — единственного, кроме разве что Наташи, кто не смотрит на него косо — и отправляется на обязательную терапию. Его психотерапевт считает, что есть прогресс, что бы это ни значило, но настаивает на дополнительных часах. Баки соглашается только при условии, что он допустит его к службе по окончанию основных часов. Кажется, доктор Бэннер ему не верит, но принимает условия. 

Баки встречается с Наташей ближе к вечеру. Она выглядит так, будто не спала сутки, и Баки не упускает возможность сообщить ей об этом. В ответ он получает лишь взгляд, обещающий расправу, когда его обладательница придет в нужное для этого расположение духа. Видимо, это дело дается ей тяжелее, чем можно было подумать. У них почти нет зацепок, нет свидетелей, нет записей с камер, которые понатыканы на каждом углу, а у единственного подозреваемого — железное алиби. Есть только психологический портрет убийцы, но с ним все равно круг подозреваемых слишком велик. Наташа и Бартон прорабатывают каждого в базе, кто хоть чем-то похож, но ведь этого человека может и вовсе там не оказаться. 

Поэтому каждый вечер Баки возвращается на улицы Бед-Стай и потихоньку дергает за ниточки, оставшиеся со времен его работы в полиции нравов — еще одна причина, по которой Наташа решила привлечь его к делу. Но пока что все тихо, убийца выжидает. Баки физически ощущает, как время стремительно набирает обороты. Уже скоро, совсем скоро, если они ничего не сделают, появится очередной обезображенный труп. 

— Как Рамлоу? — интересуется Наташа как бы между делом.

Они сидят в машине, готовясь к очередной изматывающей ночи. Наташа режется в игрушку на телефоне и пьет кофе, Баки дожевывает чизбургер. Снаружи в воздухе висит противная морось и нагоняет на них обоих тоску. Во всяком случае, Баки чувствует себя именно так. Осень ему совсем не нравится.

— Без изменений, — отзывается он и чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд. — Только не начинай, — предупреждает Баки и отправляет смятую упаковку в окно. 

Он знает, что она хочет сказать: ты не виноват, ты сделал все правильно. Наташа уже сотню раз говорила это, и не только она. И Баки знает, что так оно и есть. Просто его мозг не может сопоставить два факта: раз он сделал все правильно, почему его друзья погибли? 

— Даже и не думала, — невозмутимо бросает Наташа, не отвлекаясь от телефона. — Я знаю, что ты адекватно воспринимаешь все случившееся, просто тебе нужно время. 

Баки качает головой, усмехаясь.

— Ты уже говоришь, как он.

— Кто? 

— Бэннер. Надеюсь, он там с тобой врачебную тайну не нарушает? 

Наташа смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом и пожимает плечами.

— У нас есть занятия поинтересней. 

— Это с доктором Занудой-то? 

Баки получает в ответ болезненный тычок в бок — ауч! — проверяет на месте ли бумажник и неохотно выходит из машины. Сегодня они работают на другой улице. Здесь больше людей, больше света, больше шума. Квартал далеко не благополучный. Тут можно натолкнуться на торчков, бомжей или шайку отморозков, которые запросто покалечат, если не так посмотришь. Но Баки почти всю жизнь провел на этих улицах, он знает, как тут выживать. И личина хастлера в этом помогает гораздо лучше, чем копа. 

Трижды его пытаются снять. Первый жутко нервничает, постоянно озирается и давит на газ, как только Баки посылает его. Неудачник. Второй ведет себя более уверенно, Баки знает его, они уже проверяли его раньше, так что этот тип тоже остается в пролете. А третий вместо полтинника за отсос предлагает дозу, и с ним Баки решает прокатиться. Он не может сам провести задержание, так как отстранен от службы на срок реабилитации, но с этим успешно справляется Наташа. Она недовольна, что пришлось отвлекаться на этого идиота, и ворчит всю дорогу, пока они везут задержанного в участок. 

На остаток ночи ее подменяет Бартон. 

Баки не уверен, нравится ли ему с ним работать. Наташа обычно молчит, пока он морозит зад, предоставляя возможность окунуться в свои мысли. Клинт же в основном треплется. Он то разгадывает вслух кроссворды, то комментирует заголовки новостей, то начинает травить очередную байку времен службы в армии. В такие моменты Баки просто хочется вытащить наушник и наступить на него пару раз. Болтовня Клинта немного отвлекает только под утро, когда сил почти не остается, а все мысли о горячем душе. 

Они вяло переругиваются, выбирая, какую радиостанцию слушать, пока Клинт отвозит Баки домой. Напоследок он просит его “не загоняться”. Баки не уточняет, что тот имеет в виду, только раздраженно хлопает дверью машины. Он чувствует себя таким измотанным, что сразу заваливается спать. Но просыпается преступно рано от кошмара, в который гармонично вплетается телефонный звонок от Наташи. Она сообщает, что ночью было обнаружено очередное обезображенное тело. К вечеру это во всех новостях.


	2. Chapter 2

— В Нью-Йорке что, не о чем больше писать, раз чертовы писаки вцепились в нашего убийцу? — с плохо скрываемым раздражением бормочет Наташа, листая новостную ленту.

Баки валяется на заднем сидении ее машины, тщетно пытаясь урвать еще несколько часов сна перед тем, как отправиться “работать”.

— Не часто у нас заводятся серийники, — пожимает плечами Клинт, как будто это все объясняет. 

— Они даже не знают, что это не первая жертва. Хотя это лишь вопрос времени. 

— Все равно интереснее, чем конкурс поедания хот-догов на Халси-стрит. Чего ты ожидала? 

Мысленно Баки с ним согласен. О таком жестоком убийстве считает своим долгом написать даже ленивый. 

— Почему ты считаешь, что это тот же убийца? — интересуется Баки. — Жертвой стала женщина, а твой — любитель мальчиков. 

— Это меня и беспокоит. Если я не ошибаюсь, а я почти никогда не ошибаюсь, Барнс, то эта жертва просто срыв. Он расправился с ней жестоко даже для самого себя, словно спускал пар, словно… 

— Не смог найти достойную кандидатуру и решил оторваться на первой попавшейся, — заканчивает ее мысль Баки. 

— Но если ты вдруг ошибаешься, — говорит Клинт, — это лишь означает, что наш любитель мальчиков все еще ищет новую жертву. Учитывая, что последнее убийство было полторы недели назад, у нас еще около недели, пока Фьюри не выльет на нас кучу дерьма с появлением нового трупа, и федералы не отберут дело. 

Наташа небрежно откидывает телефон на приборную панель и разворачивается к Баки, закинув руку на подголовник кресла.

— Что там твои говорят? — спрашивает она, и в голосе слышится нетерпение. — Все жертвы с этого района. Не может быть, чтобы никто ничего не знал! 

Баки недовольно приоткрывает один глаз, глядя на Наташу.

— Я уже сказал тебе все, что известно. Не так-то просто, знаешь ли, разговорить шлюх. Особенно, если они знают, что ты коп.

— Ты говорил, что у тебя есть надежный информатор.

— Есть. Но пока все глухо. Могу наведаться к ней еще раз, если хочешь.

— Отлично, едем сейчас. 

Наташа выглядит немного воодушевленной, и Баки позволяет себе задремать, пока они, виляя по узким улочкам, объезжают пробки. Ему снится какой-то бред про супергероев и снег. Очень много снега. К моменту пробуждения он почти уверен, что на носу Рождество. Просыпается он под завывания Клинта, подпевающего какой-то старой рождественской песне, звучащей по радио. Рука неприятно ноет, и он незаметно растирает плечо через куртку.

— Напомни-ка, куда дальше, — спрашивает Наташа, притормаживая на светофоре. 

Баки неохотно поднимается, трет руками лицо, разгоняя остатки сна, и оглядывается по сторонам. 

— Я выйду здесь, — говорит он. — Встретимся через час на Франклин-авеню.

— Почему там? — спрашивает Клинт. 

— Соскучился по своему горячему школьному учителю? — понимающе улыбается Наташа. 

— Заткнись, Романофф, — вяло отпирается Баки и выходит, как только загорается зеленый. Он еще успевает услышать недоумевающий голос Клинта: “какой к черту учитель?” и быстро перебегает дорогу, заработав вдогонку несколько яростных гудков от водителей. 

На улицах полно людей пока еще вполне себе приличной наружности. И это немного непривычно, учитывая, что ночной контингент сильно отличается. Но на часах еще только десятый час, а это означает, что карета превратится в тыкву после полуночи. Баки торопливо шагает по тротуару, огибая таких же спешащих прохожих, и как может прячется за воротником куртки от промозглого октябрьского ветра. На углу он покупает сигареты в киоске под неоновой вывеской и сворачивает в переулок, где за мусорными баками скрывается неприметная узкая дверь, обозначенная табличкой с названием “Сестра Маргарет”. 

В баре громко играет музыка и полно народу: погода явно не располагает к прогулкам. Баки берет себе пиво — в конце концов официально он не на службе — и, расплатившись, идет к самому дальнему столику возле старого музыкального автомата. Минут через двадцать рядом с ним садится Ванесса, заставляя Баки чуть подвинуться на кожаном диванчике. Ее рука ложится на спинку и пальцы тут же ловят одну из отросших темных прядей Баки, начиная накручивать.

— Привет, Джимми, — улыбается Ванесса, лукаво глядя из-под полуопущенных ресниц. — Уже соскучился? 

— Еще как, — усмехается Баки. — Есть для меня что-нибудь? 

Ванесса пристально смотрит на него, чуть склонившись, будто собирается поцеловать. Она чертовски красивая, и из тех женщин, которые знают, чего хотят. Еще лет пять назад Баки бы повелся на ее чары, если бы не знал, что она проститутка. Пожалуй, именно это знание его и остановило тогда. Ну и еще то, что Ванесса проходила важным свидетелем по делу, связанному с подпольными лабораториями, где создавали новые виды наркотиков и тестировали на бездомных. Именно после этого дела Баки предложили перевод из полиции нравов в отдел по борьбе с наркотиками.

Он делает глоток пива, откровенно наслаждаясь вкусом, и снова смотрит на Ванессу. У нее красивые глаза и обворожительная улыбка. Но ее парень настоящий псих, и Баки совсем не хочет с ним связываться. 

— Убийство, которое произошло вчера, как-то связано с теми, которые ты расследуешь?

— Возможно, — Баки делает еще глоток. — Скорее всего.

Ванесса кивает сама себе. Она продолжает накручивать волосы Баки на палец.

— Несколько девочек видели накануне странного типа, — говорит она. — Он нервничал и угрожал ножом Пэм, когда та не согласилась пойти с ним. Ей повезло, что мимо проезжали патрульные и вспугнули его. 

На их убийцу этот явно не тянет. Если верить описанию, которые предоставили мозгоправы, их убийца слишком хорошо организован, чтобы в открытую угрожать шлюхам на улице. Он последователен в своих действиях, тщательно планирует похищение и выбирает жертву. Все хастлеры были похожи друг на друга: высокие, темноволосые, голубоглазые. Убитая проститутка тоже подходила под общий типаж, кроме того, что была женщиной. 

Впрочем, ничто не отменяет того, что что-то могло пойти не так. 

— Где именно его видели и когда? 

— На углу Флетли и Саттар стрит. Около часа ночи. 

— Это там, где ювелирный?

— Да.

У ювелирного магазина наверняка стоят камеры и внутри и снаружи. Возможно, они что-то засняли. 

— Еще что-нибудь? — спрашивает Баки, отправляя сообщение Наташе. 

— Ничего нового, — пожимает плечами Ванесса. — Ты хоть немного продвинулся в этом деле? 

— Я не могу тебе сообщать о ходе расследования, — улыбается Баки. 

— Это уже пятое убийство. И мне немного не по себе.

— Почему? Ты же завязала. 

— Да, но у меня все еще много знакомых в зоне риска.

— Может, пора сменить круг знакомств? — Ванесса смотрит на него с укором. — Ладно, спасибо за помощь. Буду должен. 

Баки допивает остатки пива одним глотком и быстро целует Ванессу в щеку, заставляя выпустить его из-за столика. 

— Поймай этого урода и мы в расчете. 

— Договорились, — Баки вскидывает руку, прощаясь. — Уэйду привет. 

Ванесса усмехается ему вслед, и Баки выскакивает на улицу. Ветер похоже и не думает стихать. Зато народу на улицах поубавилось. Он направляется к месту встречи с Наташей и Клинтом почти бегом в надежде немного отогреться в машине. Если новая “ниточка” оправдает себя, возможно, уже через пару дней все закончится, и Баки опять останется не при деле. До окончания его реабилитации еще полтора месяца, которые нужно как-то продержаться и не сойти с ума. Но об этом пока рано думать. Еще ничего не решено.

Он находит машину там, где обычно его караулит Наташа, но ее самой внутри нет, а Клинт подскакивает до потолка, когда Баки буквально вламывается внутрь и с заднего сидения тянется к печке, выкручивая ее на полную мощность.

— Эй! Я ведь так и пристрелить могу с перепугу, — жалуется Клинт. — Не делай так больше. 

— Нехер спать на работе, — ворчит в ответ Баки. — Где Наташа? 

— Поехала проверять инфу от твоей жрицы любви. На вот, — Клинт протягивает ему стаканчик с кофе, который прятался все это время на пассажирском сидении, и Баки с благодарностью принимает его, обхватив заледеневшими пальцами. — Как рука?

— Нормально, — и благодарности как не бывало. — Как же в падлу туда идти. 

Клинт расплывается в широкой ухмылке. И это не к добру. 

— Нат рассказала мне про твоего учителя, — говорит он. 

Баки обреченно стонет. Внезапно улица кажется ему более привлекательным местом. 

— Мне тут было немного скучно, пока я тебя ждал, поэтому решил пробить твоего парня по нашей базе. И ты прикинь — ничего! Ни одного привода или нарушения, даже завалящего штрафа за парковку нет. Неплохое достижение, учитывая район, в котором он живет.

— Как ты… откуда ты… 

— Нат дала мне номер его байка. Ты разве сам его не пробивал еще?

— Нет! И не собираюсь этого делать. 

— Почему? Я пробивал своих знакомых… Что в этом такого? 

— Это неправильно. О приводах и штрафах я предпочту узнать из личного разговора, если он вообще захочет мне об этом сообщить. 

Клинт издает насмешливое “пфф”.

— Он даже не разговаривает с тобой. И считает тебя уличной проституткой. А у тебя есть хорошая возможность узнать хотя бы как его зовут. Используй свои козыри!

— Я знаю, как его зовут, — огрызается Баки. И за это он тоже должен Ванессе. 

— Кстати, он не учитель. 

— Заткнись, пока я сам тебя не пристрелил. 

— Ладно, ладно, — Клинт примирительно поднимает руки, — никаких спойлеров, окей. 

— Ты еще хуже, чем Романофф.

Баки допивает кофе и с сожалением покидает почти уютный салон машины. На Франклин-авеню работает не только он. Через два дома вверх по улице всегда стоят две или три девочки, а на другой стороне место заняли парни. По словам Ванессы ни у тех, ни у других нет “крыши”, а значит, его самого с территории не попрут. Это довольно удобно. И в какой-то степени безопаснее, чем соваться в более оживленные кварталы. Если они правы, убийца придерживается того же мнения. 

За час его пытаются снять всего лишь раз. Баки привычно отшивает клиента, и наблюдает, как к нему в машину садится один из парней на другой стороне улицы. Номер авто Баки сообщает Клинту, и тот на некоторое время затыкается и не достает его бесполезным трепом. 

Стив приезжает после одиннадцати. Баки следит за ним, ловит привычный недовольный взгляд и саркастично улыбается в ответ. Этот молчаливый обмен любезностями происходит с самого первого дня, как Баки занял свой “пост” под окнами его квартиры. В тот день Баки был там вместе с Ванессой, которая наспех рассказывала ему о местных порядках и на какие улицы лучше не соваться в одиночку. Как будто Баки и сам не знает, проведя здесь большую часть жизни. Стив явился, как чертов принц на железном коне, рассекая промозглый мрак бруклинских подворотен, и Баки в ту же минуту залип на него, как школьница на рок-звезду. Ванесса расхохоталась, глядя на него, и громко — слишком громко — привлекая внимание Стива, сказала: “Нет, Джимми, даже не думай. Наш Стив не из таких. Поверь мне, я пыталась”. Таким вот незамысловатым образом, с подачи бывшей шлюхи они заочно познакомились. Не самый лучший способ, но и не самый худший, оптимистично думает Баки, провожая свое личное наваждение грустным взглядом. 

Следующие три дня, точнее ночи, Баки проводит там же. Информация Ванессы не оправдывает себя. Человека, о котором она говорила, Наташа находит по горячим следам, но, как Баки и предполагал, это не их убийца. Фьюри начинает терять терпение, Наташа ходит мрачнее тучи, так что с ней даже Клинт не рискует лишний раз заговорить, а Баки старается не отморозить яйца и не сильно капать слюной при виде Стива. 

— Эй, Барнс, ты должен знать, — звучит в наушнике голос Клинта, и Баки обреченно закатывает глаза, — змееподобное чудовище с ядовитым дыханием, убитое Гераклом в качестве одного из его двенадцати подвигов. Пять букв. 

— Погугли подвиги Геракла, — ворчит Баки. 

— Любой дурак может погуглить. Это читерство, друг. 

— А спрашивать у меня не читерство? 

— Это совсем другое. Ну же, приятель, помоги мне. Я знаю, что ты знаешь. 

— С чего мне это знать? Я без понятия. 

Клинт бормочет что-то себе под нос. Потом говорит:

— Так, первая буква “г”. 

— О, теперь намного проще. 

— От тебя никакого толку! — возмущается Клинт, и Баки не может сдержать ехидную ухмылку. — Горгулья, горгона… да бля, на языке вертится. 

До одиннадцати Баки успевает сбегать за кофе, перекинуться парой слов с девочками-”коллегами” и отшить двух клиентов, которыми тут же занялся Клинт. 

Стив приезжает раньше обычного, по резким, немного скованным движениям Баки понимает, что тот чем-то раздражен. И даже догадывается, чем. Они обмениваются своими привычными молчаливыми приветствиями, но Стив почему-то не спешит зайти в подъезд. Стоит на нижней ступеньке и напряженно смотрит на Баки. И тому становится не по себе. 

— Почему бы тебе не встать выше по улице? — говорит вдруг Стив. 

Баки слегка передергивает плечами и достает сигареты, просто чтобы занять чем-нибудь руки. Он затягивается, размышляя, как сильно должно быть напрягает Стива, раз тот решился заговорить с ним. 

— Мне здесь больше нравится, — наконец, говорит Баки и даже не врет. 

— Слушай, я все понимаю, каждый зарабатывает, как может. Но на первом этаже живет многодетная семья. И дети, ну, они могут тебя увидеть. 

Баки удивленно вскидывает брови. Ну надо же. Можно подумать он все это время отсасывал клиентам прямо на тротуаре. Нет, дети тут явно не причем.

— Я думал, в такое время детишки должны спать, — ухмыляется Баки и просто физически не может перестать разглядывать Стива. Тот выглядит так, будто сошел с обложки спортивного журнала, и даже клетчатая рубашка и заурядные штаны не могут скрыть этого факта. Особенно для Баки. Он знает, он пару раз видел Стива, выскакивающего в магазин через дорогу в спортивных штанах и одной обтягивающей футболке, под которой невозможно ничего скрыть. 

— И тем не менее, — настаивает Стив. — Лучше тебе встать где-нибудь в другом месте.

“А то что?”, хочет спросить Баки, и уж лучше бы он так и сделал, но, как говорят, язык мой — враг мой. 

— У тебя есть два способа избавиться от меня. Либо вызови копов, либо бери меня в аренду. Так и быть, сделаю тебе скидку. 

В эту же секунду Баки жалеет о сказанном, но в то же время хочет услышать ответ. Эта провокация как проверка. Он мысленно умоляет Стива не вестись на это идиотское приглашение, потому что иначе Баки ужасно разочаруется в нем. А это последнее, чего он хочет. 

Стив хмурится, до него доходит смысл слов, и Баки может наблюдать совершенно потрясающую картину того, как Стив смущается: выразительные скулы заливает румянец, он хмурится и скрывается в подъезде, больше не говоря ни слова.  
Баки облегченно стонет и пару раз бьется головой о фонарь, под которым стоит. Он клянется сам себе, что больше никогда не станет так делать.

— В аренду? Серьезно? — Баки практически видит скептический взгляд Клинта. — Худший подкат в истории. 

— За-ва-ли, — шепчет Баки, тоскливо глядя на окна второго этажа, где только что зажегся свет. 

***

Следующим вечером Баки стоит чуть выше по улице, и когда приезжает Стив, салютует ему стаканчиком с кофе. 

— Доволен? — интересуется Баки, но Стив предсказуемо ему не отвечает. 

Может, он и считает Баки шлюхой, но мудаком себя считать он Стиву не позволит. 

***

К концу недели пресса узнает, что убитая недавно проститутка не первая жертва. Во всех новостях перетирают косточки полицейскому департаменту, а участок атакуют журналисты в надежде урвать подробности. Впервые за последний месяц Баки радуется, что отстранен от службы и не обязан выслушивать вопли Фьюри. Официально он вообще не занимается этим делом. 

Однако Баки знает не понаслышке, что Наташа в гневе гораздо страшнее шефа. Поэтому вместо того чтобы устроить себе заслуженный выходной, он снова идет к “Сестре Маргарет”. 

В вечер пятницы бар набит битком. Ванессы нет, и Баки вынужден планомерно напиваться, дожидаясь ее. Спустя час он приканчивает третий стакан виски и ввязывается в спор с каким-то мужиком о том, кто сексуальнее — Скарлет Йохансен или Элизабет Олсен. Баки готов морду бить, утверждая, что Йохансен, но потом его оппонент неожиданно соглашается с ним, и они на двоих приканчивают еще полбутылки. Ванесса так и не появляется. И Баки жалеет, что у него нет ее прямого номера. 

Он вываливается из бара в половине двенадцатого. Погода давно уже не располагает к прогулкам, но алкоголь бурлит в крови, отгоняя холод и придавая решимости. Ничего не случится, если он расскажет Стиву о том, кем является на самом деле. Кому от этого хуже? Разве что Стив именно тот, кого они ищут. Тогда неудобно выйдет.

Баки закатывает глаза сам на себя. Ты чертов параноик, Барнс.  
Уже на полпути к Франклин-авеню, он думает, какое Стиву вообще дело до всего этого? Он наверняка и вспоминает то о Баки, только когда к дому подъезжает. Какая ему в сущности разница, проститутка парень под его окнами или коп под прикрытием? 

Но для Баки разница есть. Стив ему нравится, и он хочет, чтобы тот думал о нем правильно. Он придет и все объяснит ему. И попытает счастье, рискнув куда-нибудь пригласить. Пусть даже и по-дружески. Да, он определенно сделает это. А там будь что будет. 

Когда он подходит к дому Стива, погода стремительно портится. Холодный ветер несет колючие снежинки, на лету превращающиеся в ледяные капли. Свет в окнах на втором этаже потушен, хотя мотоцикл стоит на своем месте. С каждой минутой решимость Баки тает, как те снежинки. Наверное, со стороны он похож на какого-нибудь ебучего Хатико, стоя под окнами. Какого черта он вообще тут делает? Идиотская была идея. Или нужно было добить бутылку виски, может, тогда алкоголя в крови хватило бы, чтобы ее осуществить. 

От приступа жалости к себе Баки отвлекает звонок Клинта. 

— Барнс, тащи свою задницу в участок! — едва ли не кричит он в трубку. — У нас появился свидетель по второму убийству. Нат считает, что это верняк. 

— Свидетель? — удивляется Баки и высматривает такси, но в такой час в этом квартале глухо. 

Поздний прохожий едва не сбивает его с ног, столкнувшись с ним и сильно ударив по больной руке. Баки шипит, провожая его гневным взглядом, а Клинт продолжает:

— Да, какой-то бездомный. Увидел в газетах про нашего маньяка и пришел в участок. Говорит, видел как кто-то выкидывал тело из серого фургона в районе набережной. Описал детали, о которых не писали. Нат мурыжит его уже час. Приезжай. 

— Хорошо, скоро буду. 

Баки отключается и едва успевает опереться о фонарный столб — от выпитого в глазах двоится. 

— Сэр, вам плохо? — кто-то тут же подхватывает его под руку, сильно стискивая.

Баки поднимает взгляд и едва может увидеть перед собой какого-то человека. К ним тут же подъезжает фургон, кажущийся черным в темноте улицы. И Баки слишком поздно соображает, что перед глазами все плывет явно не от алкоголя. Его заталкивают в машину и перед тем как окончательно отключиться, он еще успевает емко подумать: “Блядь”.


	3. Chapter 3

В наркотическом бреду к нему приходят все, кого он когда-либо убил, будучи полицейским. Все они, несомненно, отморозки, заслуживающие смерти, но черт возьми, как же их много. Баки не хочет их вспоминать, он столько приложил усилий, чтобы забыть или хотя бы сделать вид, но лица мелькают и мелькают, как на ебучей карусели. Последними Баки видит лица своей команды: Роллинз, Батрок, Рамлоу… Нет, Рамлоу еще жив, вспоминает Баки. Он в коме, но шанс есть. Баки хочет зажмуриться, но лица словно выжжены на внутренней стороне век. Он не знает, сколько длится этот бред. По ощущениям, целую вечность. Приходит в себя Баки резко, от крика. И что-то подсказывает, что кричал он сам. 

Вокруг царит полумрак, но перед глазами все плывет, чтобы разглядеть детали. В голове шумит, как с похмелья. Радует пока только одно — он жив, а значит, еще не все потеряно. Пытаясь пошевелиться, Баки обнаруживает, что полулежит в каком-то кресле, руки и ноги связаны, так что и с места не сдвинуться, во рту кляп и он заклеен сверху скотчем.

Баки закрывает глаза и глубоко дышит, стараясь подавить приступ паники. Под веками пляшут звезды, тошнота подступает к горлу и ужасно, ужасно болит рука. Хочется кричать от бессилия и волнами накатывающего отчаяния, но Баки не может этого себе позволить. Бывали ситуации и похуже, например, когда они сунулись в логово русской мафии, чтобы накрыть их наркопритон, и оказались в центре разборок между кланами. Оказалось, что тогда же к русским решили нагрянуть мексиканцы. Эта была настоящая мясорубка, из которой выбрались далеко не все.

Да, тогда определенно было хуже, с веселой злостью думает Баки и открывает глаза. 

В голове немного проясняется, сфокусироваться все еще невозможно на чем-то одном, глаза режет, будто в них песка насыпали, но теперь Баки хотя бы начинает угадывать очертания комнаты, в которой находится. Серые стены с узкими окнами под высоким потолком, освещение откровенно дерьмовое, впереди стол, слева что-то похожее на стеллаж, заваленный хламом, справа гора покрышек. Здесь ненамного теплее, чем на улице, и воняет резиной и бензином.   
Это точно гараж, думает Баки. 

Какой идиот будет убивать у себя в гараже? Тот, который уверен, что его не поймают. Возможно, дом находится в глуши. Остается надеяться, что Наташа уже дала ориентировку на фургон, и его ищут. 

Позади с глухим скрипом открывается дверь, заставляя Баки напряженно стиснуть кулаки, и в мутный круг света входит человек. Это невысокий мужчина, совершенно обычный, каких сотни. Такой может быть вашим соседом и вы в жизни никогда не узнаете, чем он занимается по ночам в своем гараже. Но что хуже всего, Баки узнает в нем того самого коротышку с хлипкими рыжими волосами, который спрашивал, как проехать на Миртл-авеню неделю назад. 

Твою же мать. Наташа его прикончит. Если этот тип не опередит ее, конечно. 

Тот тем временем принимается неторопливо раскладывать на столе инструменты, друг за другом вынимая их из пластикового бокса. Металлические холодные звуки бьют по нервам не хуже шоковой дубинки. И Баки чувствует, что его трясет. Нет, он не боится смерти. За годы работы в полиции он успел примириться с тем фактом, что однажды получит пулю в какой-нибудь идиотской перестрелке или нарк пырнет его ножом при задержании. Он к этому готов, насколько это вообще возможно. Чего он действительно боится, так это отсутствия выбора. Человек перед ним волен решать, как и при каких обстоятельствах Баки умрет. Пытка может длиться несколько часов или дней, и он не даст своей игрушке сдохнуть, пока не наиграется. Слишком хорошо Баки помнит отчеты о вскрытии предыдущих жертв. Все увечья наносились, пока они были живы и скорее всего находились в сознании.

Лишь на секунду Баки прикрывает глаза, потому что даже такое тусклое освещение причиняет боль, а когда открывает, человек стоит прямо над ним. Комнату наполняет незамысловатый мотив какой-то классической мелодии, слишком пафосной для этой ситуации.

— А вы у нас, оказывается, любите поспать, — говорит коротышка таким будничным тоном, словно разговаривает со своим другом, а не с человеком, которого собирается пытать.

Он легко бьет Баки по щекам, вызывая болезненный стон, и добродушно усмехается. Затем пододвигает к креслу стул и усаживается на него, вынимая что-то из кармана. Секундой позже Баки понимает, что это его бумажник. Коротышка вытягивает его водительское удостоверение и изучает, периодически скашивая взгляд на Баки. Затем в его руках появляются хирургические ножницы.

Баки дергается, но отодвинуться все равно не может, когда чувствует холод металла на левой руке. Он поворачивает голову и видит, как коротышка осторожно разрезает рукав его кофты. От куртки его, видимо, избавили раньше.

— Что ж, мистер Барнс, начнем процедуру, — вкрадчиво говорит коротышка. — Вы станете моим новым проектом. — Он хмурится, когда окончательно разрезает рукав и видит повязку. — Это еще что? Похоже, кто-то поработал с вами до меня… Это интересно. Вы не против, если я взгляну? 

Он срезает повязку, обнажая швы, и касается их почти невесомо. Баки передергивает от отвращения. Он осыпает его ругательствами, но из-за кляпа все это слышится как сдавленное мычание. Весьма яростное. 

Коротышка тихо смеется в ответ. Он некоторое время ищет что-то на столе и возвращается к Баки. В руке у него скальпель, в глазах пустота, и это зрелище точно войдет в пятерку самых ужасных кошмаров Баки, если он, конечно, не сдохнет здесь сегодня. 

— Можете кричать сколько хотите, — доверительно сообщает ему коротышка и одним слитным движением распарывает швы. 

Рана уже успела затянуться, поэтому крови почти нет. Коротышка с извращенным любопытством разглядывает ее, а потом режет по линии швов, раскрывая, разрезая начавшую срастаться плоть. Баки кричит, чувствуя, как по руке струится горячая кровь.

— Как же вы умудрились ее заработать? — интересуется коротышка как ни в чем не бывало и усмехается: — Клиент попался несговорчивый? 

Баки закрывает глаза и глубоко дышит, пытаясь справиться с болью. Если бы этот уебок только знал, где Баки получил это ранение на самом деле, не разливался бы тут соловьем так непринужденно. Баки незаметно выкручивает запястье правой руки, пытаясь проверить насколько сильно его привязали. Но чертов ублюдок знает свое дело. Баки не сдается. Веревки можно перетереть, если постараться. Ему бы только освободить одну руку, он дотянется до этого ублюдка и придушит на месте.

— Знаете, мистер Барнс, вы меня заставили поволноваться, — продолжает трепаться коротышка, весело глядя на Баки. — Я вас заприметил еще неделю назад. Вы ведь помните меня? Вижу, что помните. А на следующий день вы куда-то пропали, спутав мне все карты. Пришлось менять планы. — Он опускает скальпель на кожу там, где заканчиваются швы, и задумчиво поджимает губы. — Но теперь-то мы сделаем все, как надо. 

Он делает надрез и улыбается, когда Баки стискивает кулаки. 

— Берегите силы. Они вам еще понадобятся. 

Баки старается не кричать, когда коротышка ведет скальпелем от локтя по предплечью и до самого запястья, но под конец не выдерживает. Он сдохнет здесь. Точно сдохнет. А завтра его изувеченное тело найдут где-нибудь на свалке, и Наташа… Наташа перевернет к херам весь Нью-Йорк, но найдет этого ублюдка, в этом Баки не сомневается. Жаль, что к тому времени ему самому будет уже все равно. 

Коротышка делает еще с десяток параллельных надрезов на предплечье, затем что-то старательно вырезает на плече. Баки кричит не переставая, тщетно пытается вывернуться из-под лезвия, но его мучитель только крепче стискивает плечо свободной рукой и улыбается, как настоящий псих. Наконец, он отстраняется и удовлетворенно разглядывает свою работу. Баки уверен, что на руке нет живого места. Он закрывает глаза и старается успокоиться. Еще не все потеряно. Нужно только освободить правую руку, он дотянется до пистолета на лодыжке и разрядит в этого уебка всю обойму. А потом найдет второго, который помогал затаскивать его в машину, и выбьет все дерьмо.

Наташа будет долго ржать над его трупом и ни слезинки не проронит, если поймет, что все это время он был вооружен, что убийца не обыскал его, потому что не ожидал найти оружие на шлюхе. Бля. Она будет ржать так громко, что он услышит ее на том свете. 

Коротышка отходит к стеллажу и возвращается с полароидом. 

— А теперь замрите, мистер Барнс, — говорит он, — я должен запечатлеть эту красоту. 

Фото проявляется через несколько секунд, и коротышка показывает его Баки. На фото видна его окровавленная рука, в ужасных порезах смутно угадывается какая-то система, а на плече вырезано что-то очень напоминающее звезду. Больной ублюдок, думает Баки и старается освободить руку, пока коротышка отходит к столу и возится там, кажется, вклеивает фото в какой-то большой альбом. Но запястья намертво привязаны веревками к подлокотникам, а ноги, судя по всему, перемотаны скотчем. Похоже из этой заварушки ему не выбраться. 

Коротышка возвращается к нему через пару минут, снова вооружившись ножницами. 

— Ну что, займемся второй рукой? — весело говорит он, и тут сквозь музыку доносится отчетливая трель дверного звонка. 

Баки и коротышка замирают в одинаковом недоумении, в дверь звонят снова, и коротышка тревожно хмурится. Он смотрит на часы на запястье, берет со стола скальпель и, крепко сжимая, выходит из комнаты. Баки кричит ему вслед изо всех сил, чувствуя, что это его единственный и последний шанс на спасение. С заклеенным ртом получается не очень хорошо. Кого бы там не принесло посреди ночи в это логово психопата, он вряд ли услышит Баки. 

Внезапно стена впереди, где стоит стол, чуть сдвигается вверх с тихим скрежетом, и Баки вдруг понимает, что это не стена вовсе, а секционные гаражные ворота. В образовавшийся проем — всего полметра высотой — ловко кто-то проникает, и с силой опускает ворота на место. Неизвестный поднимается на ноги и оказывается в кругу тусклого света. Баки не может объяснить то, что видит перед собой Стива, кроме как по той причине, что все еще не отошел от того дерьма, которым его накачали. Стив выглядит так, будто вышел прогуляться и случайно забрел не туда. От изумления Баки даже затыкается. А его очень реалистичная галлюцинация тем временем быстро оглядывает помещение и останавливается взглядом на нем. По этому взгляду невозможно понять, что чувствует Стив.

Позади слышатся торопливые шаги. Стив жестом показывает молчать, хватает со стеллажа разводной ключ и быстро перемещается куда-то за спину Баки. Тот в панике пытается извернуться в кресле, чтобы увидеть его снова, но вместо этого в поле его зрения снова появляется чертов ублюдок со скальпелем. Баки обреченно стонет. Слишком нереально. Это точно галлюцинация. Очень жестокая… Которая вдруг стремительной тенью обрушивается на коротышку и одним отточенным ударом вырубает. Тот валится на пол, даже не успев понять, что произошло, а Стив оказывается возле Баки, торопливо срезая веревки на руках и резко отдирая с лица скотч. 

Баки давится кляпом, выталкивая его изо рта, и едва сдерживает рвотные позывы. Голова немного кружится, но он все равно сползает на пол, пытаясь оказаться подальше от проклятого кресла. Чертова камера пыток, а не граж. Он неверяще смотрит на Стива, хватает его за руку, пытаясь убедиться, что это не плод его воспаленного сознания. Но Стив перед ним настоящий, живой и очень горячий. 

— Все хорошо, все будет хорошо, — повторяет он, глядя Баки в глаза. — Нужно кровь остановить.

Стив оглядывает помещение в поисках чего-нибудь, что может помочь. Он действует быстро, без паники, его голос спокоен и это совсем не вяжется с образом горячего школьного учителя, который придумал для него Баки. Скорее с кем-то, кто бывал в ситуациях и похуже. Гораздо хуже. 

Стив находит только коробку с салфетками. Он дергает сразу десяток и зажимает ими рану. Сильно кровоточит только старая, которую чертов маньяк заново раскрыл, другие порезы не такие глубокие и не представляют серьезной опасности.

— Держи так, — велит Стив, прижимая правую руку Баки к кровоточащему плечу, — я поищу, чем перевязать. 

Но Баки хватает его за футболку, внезапно вспоминая, что они возможно здесь не одни.

— Двое, — хрипит он, горло неприятно саднит от криков. Стив непонимающе хмурится. — Их было двое. 

В этот момент дверь с громким стуком ударяется о стену. Баки вздрагивает и выглядывает из-за кресла, Стив резко поднимается. В дверях стоит высокий темноволосый мужчина. Болезненно-бледная кожа плотно обтягивает череп, придавая лицу совершенно инфернальное выражение в царящем в гараже полумраке. Несколько секунд он диким взглядом смотрит на них, затем замечает валяющегося на полу коротышку, и бросается на Стива. Тот успевает лишь отступить, блокируя удар, прежде чем мужик отбрасывает его на стеллаж. С полок валятся предметы, перебивая грохотом и скрежетом все еще играющую в гараже классическую музыку. 

Противник обрушивает на Стива удар за ударом, не давая возможности перейти в наступление. Баки наблюдает за ними пару секунд и пытается подняться на ноги, чтобы помочь. Это получается с трудом, пол скользкий от его крови — твою мать, как же ее много — от резких движений перед глазами двоится, но в итоге Баки удается преодолеть себя. Он бросается на мужика сзади, оттаскивая от Стива, но тот успевает схватить со стола один из ножей, бьет Баки локтем в живот, выбивая дух, и отшвыривает от себя. Баки валится на пол, глядя как Стив едва успевает уворачиваться от размашистых ударов, и вдруг понимает какой же он идиот. 

Больше он не медлит. Не поднимаясь, выхватывает пистолет из кобуры на лодыжке и делает сразу два выстрела. Даже в его состоянии попасть в эту двухсотфунтовую тушу не составляет особого труда. Баки всегда метко стрелял, будучи даже в стельку пьяным. Выстрелы сменяются звенящей тишиной — похоже во время драки они все же умудрились раздолбать чертов проигрыватель — нож со звоном падает на бетонный пол, мужик мешком валится мимо Стива, и Баки облегченно откидывается на пол. 

Несколько секунд ничего не происходит. 

— Эй, ты как там, в порядке? — осторожно спрашивает Стив, не пытаясь приблизиться. 

Баки медленно поворачивает голову в его сторону и показывает большой палец. 

— Бывало и хуже, — говорит он все еще хриплым голосом. 

Стив смеется тихо и немного нервно и, наконец, подходит ближе. 

— А ты оптимист, я смотрю.

"Ты даже не представляешь", — думает Баки, наблюдая как Стив опускается рядом с ним и осторожно высвобождает пистолет из ладони.

— Давай-ка это побудет пока у меня. Ты не против? — Стив разряжает пистолет так, будто всю жизнь этим занимался, и убирает обойму в карман, а ствол прячет за пояс под курткой. 

Это довольно предусмотрительно с его стороны, потому что Баки не уверен, что не выпустит сейчас всю оставшуюся обойму в уебка, решившего сделать из него нарезку.

— Ты точно не учитель, — усмехается Баки и ловит в ответ растерянную улыбку Стива. 

— Нет, — качает головой он, и недоумение в его взгляде сменяется тревогой. — Так, тебя нужно перевязать. Скоро здесь будет полиция и парамедики, а пока надо не дать тебе истечь кровью.

Стив помогает ему подняться и, приняв на себя большую часть веса Баки, ведет на выход. Гаражные ворота с тяжелым лязгом поднимаются, впуская в помещение холодный ночной воздух. Кругом кромешная темень и стена леса. Как Баки и предполагал, дом стоит где-то за городом. Стив отводит его к крыльцу, где горит единственная тусклая лампочка, и усаживает на верхнюю ступеньку, прислоняя к перилам.

— Побудь здесь пока, — просит он, как будто Баки в состоянии куда-то сбежать. Даже при всем желании сил в нем осталось только на вымученную улыбку. 

Стив снимает свою куртку и накидывает ее на плечи Баки. Внутри она хранит его тепло, и Баки наслаждается этим ощущением, пока Стив скрывается в доме, а потом гремит чем-то в гараже. Там наверху, наверное, кто-то до одури любит Баки, иначе еще до утра он был бы расфасован по частям в полиэтиленовые пакеты. 

Стива нет всего несколько минут, но Баки кажется, что целую вечность. Наверное он отключается на какое-то время, потому что когда открывает глаза, Стив уже сидит рядом с ним. Он срезает ошметки пропитавшегося кровью рукава кофты и осторожно, но крепко зажимая рану, бинтует плечо. 

— Я испачкал твою куртку, — тихо говорит Баки, но Стив только отмахивается. 

— Отдам в химчистку. Сейчас будет немного жечь…

Баки шипит сквозь зубы, когда Стив быстро промывает чем-то порезы на плече и предплечье. Он чувствует запах спирта, и его снова начинает мутить. Он морщится уже не от боли. 

— Извини, извини, еще немного.

Где-то вдалеке сквозь шумящий в кронах деревьев ветер слышатся сирены полицейских машин. Баки, стараясь не шевелить головой, окидывает взглядом окрестности и замечает неподалеку фургон, на котором его сюда привезли. А за ним “бьюик” и еще дальше мотоцикл Стива. 

— Стив? 

— Да?

— Откуда ты здесь взялся? 

Какая-то часть его все еще не верит в спасение, особенно когда Стив смотрит на него, а во взгляде нет привычного раздражения, которое обычно доставалось Баки там, на Франклин-авеню. Реальность немного плывет. 

— Я видел, как тебя заталкивали в машину, — говорит он немного погодя. — Ты был не в себе, и я решил, что… ты этого не хочешь. 

— Ты мог бы просто вызвать полицию. 

— Мог бы. Но я рад, что решил поступить иначе. Так, кровь кажется, остановилась, в больнице придется наложить швы. Надеюсь, медики приедут быстрее полиции. 

Баки жалобно стонет. Его левая рука за этот месяц натерпелась на всю жизнь вперед. Фьюри точно не допустит его к службе до самого Рождества, да еще и после всего случившегося Бэннер наверняка добавит обязательных часов терапии. Ну что за блядство. Чтоб он еще раз согласился помочь Наташе.

— Спасибо, — говорит Баки, еле ворочая языком, — и поздравляю. 

— С чем? 

— С поимкой серийного убийцы. Ты круто приложил его. Надеюсь, он там сдох. 

— Живой. Я связал его. Это тот, о котором во всех новостях говорят? 

— Да, тот который похищал и убивал хастлеров.

— Ну если это не заставит тебя прекратить…

И Баки смеется, попеременно чертыхаясь сквозь зубы, потому что от смеха трясется рука и даже такое легкое движение ощущается весьма болезненно. 

— Считай, что я уже завязал. 

Стив не выглядит убежденным, но тут двор перед домом заливает яркий свет фар. Вой сирен, прежде чем резко смолкнуть, ввинчивается в правый висок начинающейся мигренью. Сине-красные проблесковые маячки расцвечивают лицо Стива и его белую футболку с принтом звезды, и в этот момент Баки ощущает дежавю, будто он где-то уже видел это. Так странно. 

Во дворе вдруг становится слишком шумно и тесно. На вызов примчались три машины, и еще столько же патрулировали периметр на случай, если преступник решит удрать. Стив пытается объяснить офицерам, что оба преступника обезврежены и находятся в гараже. Кажется, ему более-менее верят. Двое полицейских остаются с ними, четверо других отправляются осматривать дом. А затем подъезжает еще одна машина, из которой выскакивают Наташа и Клинт. И пожалуй, их удивленные лица стоят того, чтобы пережить все это дерьмо. Секундой позже Баки поправляет себя — нет, все этого стоило того, чтобы Стив пришел за ним. 

И что он за человек такой? Кинулся спасать честь хастлера, посчитав, что “он этого не хочет”. Баки фыркает себе под нос. Этот парень явно не умеет держаться подальше от неприятностей. 

— Барнс? — удивляются хором Наташа с Клинтом. — Как ты оказался здесь раньше нас?

— Привет, я тоже рад вас видеть. Как видите, приманка сработала на отлично. И да, я в порядке, спасибо, что спросили. 

Наташе хватает несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что произошло. 

— Ты совсем идиот, Джеймс? — она переходит на имя, а значит, это личное. Разумеется, это личное. Баки становится даже немного стыдно под ее яростным взглядом. — У тебя вообще мозги есть или их отшибло во время последней облавы? Поверить не могу, что ты пошел один, без прикрытия! 

Наташа говорит спокойным голосом, не кричит, но именно от этого ее тона по спине проходит неприятный холодок. 

— Нат, все вышло случайно, я не собирался ловить маньяков в одиночку…

Наташа смотрит на Баки, потом на Стива, потом снова на Баки. И этим взглядом можно убивать.

— Я скажу Фьюри, чтобы он не допускал тебя к службе, пока Брюс с тобой не закончит. 

— Эй!

— Придурок ненормальный. А если бы ты погиб? Я так зла на тебя, Джеймс, ты даже не представляешь себе! 

Наташа, гневно сверкая глазами, разворачивается и накидывается на одного из офицеров, чтобы тот не топтался на месте преступления. Баки, Стив и Клинт провожают ее настороженным взглядом, пока она не скрывается в гараже.

— Жесть. Никогда не видел ее такой злой, — Клинт с сочувствием смотрит на Баки. — Не завидую тебе, друг. 

— Остынет недельки через две. Надеюсь. 

Клинт пихает Баки в правое плечо. 

— Я, между прочим, тоже очень зол на тебя. Как ты умудрился поймать маньяка без меня? 

— Это он меня поймал, скорее, — усмехается Баки. — А его поймал Стив.

Клинт смотрит на Стива, будто только что сообразил, кто это. 

— Я оказался случайным свидетелем того, как вашего друга похищали, — он протягивает руку. — Стив. 

— Я зна… Эм, я — Клинт. Рад знакомству. Не терпится услышать, что здесь произошло. Чувствую, история выйдет потрясная.

Не то слово. Баки позволяет себе облегченно вздохнуть. Все позади.

Наконец, приезжают криминалисты и парамедики. Клинт идет встречать первых, а Стив помогает Баки добраться до машины скорой помощи. Он уже почти сносно себя чувствует, но не может отказать себе в удовольствии перекинуть руку через плечо Стива, чтобы тот его придержал. Баки устраивается на ступеньке машины “скорой”, свесив ноги наружу, пока блондинка-парамедик критично осматривает его руку.

— Кажется, нам здесь работы не осталось, — улыбается она, — хорошая перевязка. Мы отвезем вас в больницу, чтобы наложить швы и…

— Нет, никаких больниц, — вяло протестует Баки, — шейте здесь. 

Парамедик пытается возражать, но Баки стоит на своем. Хватит с него больниц. 

— Работа под прикрытием значит, — Стив смотрит на него с укором, но в уголках губ прячется улыбка. — Так ты из полиции?

— Виновен. Сержант Джеймс Барнс, отдел по борьбе с наркотиками. Временно одолжен в отдел убийств.

Стив насмешливо вскидывает брови.

— Одолжен? 

— Наташа та еще затейница. 

Стив переводит взгляд на гараж: оттуда выводят убийцу. У него помятый, растерянный вид, его шатает, но когда он замечает Баки, то улыбается. От этой улыбки Баки слегка перетряхивает, он отворачивается, мысленно переживая все случившееся заново. Это точно будет преследовать его еще очень долго, никакая терапия не поможет. 

Баки чувствует на плече руку Стива и немного успокаивается.

— Джеймс? — голос Наташи все еще полон гнева. Баки дергается и находит ее взглядом возле “бьюика”. — Это тот синий “бьюик”, о котором я думаю? 

А казалось, что хуже уже не будет. 

— Так, я передумал, едем в больницу. 

***

В больнице ему накладывают около сотни швов. Рука похожа на руку долбаного Франкенштейна, без шуток. Такую можно сразу в фильмах ужасов снимать, приступы отвращения и ночных кошмаров обеспечены. Ему дают антибиотики и обезболивающее и уговаривают остаться в больнице хотя бы на двенадцать часов, чтобы убедиться, что осложнений не возникнет. Но Баки и так провел там слишком много времени за последние несколько месяцев, так что он практически сбегает оттуда.

Ему почти хорошо. В голове почти ясно. Он почти не думает о случившемся. 

В заднем кармане джинсов он находит измятую пачку сигарет с зажигалкой и, выходя на больничное крыльцо, с наслаждением затягивается. Еще один день в пользу Баки Барнса. Еще один чертов день… 

На улице неуловимо быстро светает, небо окрашивается в розовый, а ветер уже не такой холодный, как ночью. В больнице Баки дали форменную толстовку взамен испорченной вконец кофты, и она пока вполне справляется с задачей. А еще на нем все еще куртка Стива, и Баки немного неловко, что он не вернул ее, перед тем, как его увезли в больницу. Зато теперь есть железный повод нагрянуть к Стиву в гости.

Баки почти хорошо. Но это заслуга таблеток. 

Его дом находится в нескольких кварталах отсюда, поэтому он возвращается пешком. Несмотря на ранний час, на улицах уже полно людей. Нью-Йорк никогда не спит, и Баки это устраивает. Если бы он мог, то шатался бы по городу весь день, пытаясь уловить ритм, почувствовать себя частью чего-то большого, почувствовать себя хоть немного живым. Но когда он добирается до дома, то чувствует себя измученным настолько, что хочется тупо упасть и умереть. Да именно умереть, потому что заебало. Он глубоко вздыхает и старается расслабиться. 

В голове почти ясно. И это тоже из-за таблеток.

Баки сбивается с шага и едва не спотыкается, когда видит возле своего дома Стива. Он стоит напротив подъезда, прислонившись к сидению мотоцикла, и сосредоточенно изучает трещины в асфальте. Он выглядит усталым — ну еще бы — и бледным. В руках он держит куртку Баки, и тот замечает, что ладонь Стива перевязана бинтами. Наверное, тот мужик все же задел его, пока размахивал ножом. Раздражение на самого себя накатывает волной. Если бы он только вспомнил о пистолете минутой раньше...

Наконец, он отмирает и подходит ближе.

— Почему бы тебе не встать выше по улице, — говорит Баки, передразнивая Стива. Тот резко вскидывает голову и тепло улыбается в ответ, быстро оглядывая Баки с ног до головы. 

— Мне здесь больше нравится, — парирует Стив и протягивает куртку. — Вот, детектив Романофф, сказала, что ее можно вернуть. Нашли в фургоне при осмотре. Меняемся?

Баки делает вид, что задумался. Ему действительно не хочется отдавать куртку, но выбора, похоже нет.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, возвращая куртку и забирая из рук Стива свою. — А пушку вернешь? 

— Извини. Ее забрали как вещдок. Отдадут, когда дело закроют. 

Баки понимающе кивает. Ему еще предстоит писать рапорт обо всем, что произошло. Хотя, учитывая, что он не был официально привлечен к делу, скорее придется давать показания. А может, Фьюри из вредности заставит сделать и то и другое. Баки устало вздыхает перед маячащими перспективами. 

— И где ты научился так обращаться с оружием? — интересуется он.

— В Ираке. 

Баки удивленно вскидывает брови. 

— Ты военный? Что ж, это многое объясняет. 

— Знаешь, — говорит Стив, снова упираясь взглядом в асфальт, — я думал о том, что ты мог бы сказать мне тогда, что работаешь под прикрытием. Я бы не стал мешать расследованию, просить тебя уйти. Но потом я понял, что ты, наверное, не имел на это право. Да и с какой стати вообще тебе это делать? — Он хмурится, сжимая забинтованную руку в кулак. — Просто, я все думаю, скажи ты тогда, и я бы так не мешкал. Но мне понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы понять и осознать, что это не чертова прелюдия и тебя действительно похищают. Все могло бы закончиться там же, и ты бы не пострадал так серьезно…

Баки искренне надеется, что тщательно контролирует эмоции на лице, в частности идиотскую улыбку, так и норовящую растянуть губы. От слов Стива становится так необъяснимо приятно внутри. В них сквозит такая неприкрытая вина и сожаление. И от этого становится и больно, и хорошо одновременно. Баки прислоняется к мотоциклу рядом со Стивом так, что их плечи соприкасаются. Он несколько секунд наслаждается этим ощущением, потом произносит:

— Мне нельзя было говорить, да, в этом весь смысл работы под прикрытием. Но я хотел сказать. И в тот вечер был там именно за этим. Хотел, чтобы ты не думал обо мне, как о… хастлере. Может, если бы я зашел в подъезд тогда, ничего бы не случилось. Но я торчал на улице, решив, что тебе должно быть нет до этого никакого дела. 

— Значит, мы оба ошибались, — тихо говорит Стив. 

— Похоже на то. — Баки встает напротив него и решает рискнуть. — Я не жалею о том, что случилось. Потому что в противном случае, жертвой стал бы кто-нибудь другой, и сегодня мы бы имели очередной труп и маньяка на свободе. Но если ты собираешься заниматься самобичеванием, я, пожалуй, воспользуюсь твоим чувством вины, чтобы затащить тебя в какой-нибудь бар и за твой счет отметить свое чудесное спасение. Что скажешь, эээ... лейтенант? 

Стив улыбается одними глазам. И Баки так нестерпимо хочется коснуться его, почувствовать тепло, приникнуть к шее, ощутить под губами бьющуюся жилку... Он слегка трясет головой, сбрасывая наваждение. 

— Вообще-то, капитан. И я не против. — Стив отталкивается от мотоцикла, становясь совсем близко, так что Баки забывает как дышать, и, склонившись к его уху, говорит, чуть понизив голос: — Хотя я бы предпочел, чтобы ты затащил меня в другое место. 

Баки бросает в жар. Он закусывает губу, чтобы не ухмыляться так откровенно. Это безоговорочная победа и капитуляция одновременно. Если бы он не чувствовал себя сейчас, как дерьмо, то исполнил бы пожелание Стива в ту же гребаную минуту. Стив, видимо, считает так же. Он отстраняется с явным сожалением в глазах и обещает позвонить. А потом уезжает, и Баки пялится ему вслед, думая, что отныне он вечный Наташин должник за то, что она втянула его в это дело. 

Баки не думает о случившемся. Все его мысли занимает Стив.


End file.
